Yabai!
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Ryutaro melupakan satu hal penting, ulang tahun kekasihnya! Apa yang akan ia lakukan? A late birthday present for Shirakawa Akira-chan


.

.

* * *

_**Yabai!**_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Ryutaro melupakan satu hal penting, ulang tahun kekasihnya! Apa yang akan ia lakukan? A late birthday present for Shirakawa Akira-chan_

_**All Hey! Say! 7's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**OC (Mochizuki Hikari) **__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**OC (Shirakawa Akira) **__belongs to __**Akira Shirakawa**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__,__** EPIC FAIL story**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

.

Ryutaro menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Ekspresi terkejut tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajah tampannya. "Kau yakin hari ini tanggal 14?" tanyanya, masih sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Pemuda di hadapannya, Chinen Yuuri, mengangguk, "Kenapa sih? Kau belum mengerjakan tugas dari Ninomiya-sensei?"

"Chigau yo!" tangan Ryutaro langsung memberikan jitakan gratis pada Yuuri.

"Itaaii!" seru korban jitakan itu sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau sekaget itu?"

Ryutaro terlihat semakin panik, "Doushiyou? Besok ulang tahun Aki-chan! Yabai yo!" Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tertutup helai-helai hitam dengan panik.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sama sekali belum membeli hadiah!" seru Ryutaro.

Mendengarnya, Yuuri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Araa... Ryuu-chan memang pelupa tapi kupikir kau tidak akan melupakan ulang tahun pacarmu." Ryutaro memberikan _deathglare_nya yang terbaik. "Iya, iya... Gomen ne," kata Yuuri.

"Doushiyou?" Ryutaro kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Yuuri menepuk pundak temannya itu, "Kenapa repot sekali sih? Belikan saja dia hadiah."

Ryutaro menyipitkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Okane ga nai..."

Sekali lagi pemuda bermarga Chinen itu menggeleng, "Terserah, aku tidak akan ikut campur," katanya sebelum melangkah kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Ryutaro berdiri sendirian di depan tangga. "Chii, matte!" panggil Ryutaro. Sayangnya sang pemilik nama sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan itu, membuat Ryutaro menekuk bibirnya kesal.

.

"Ne, Yuto, doushiyou?" Kali ini Ryutaro bertanya pada temannya yang lain, Nakajima Yuto.

Yuto mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil membuat gestur berpikir, "Waktu Hikari-chan ulang tahun, aku membelikannya kalung."

Ryutaro menjentikkan jarinya, "Nah itu dia masalahnya! Kau _membelikankan_ Mochizuki kalung, kan? Bukan _membuatkan_ Mochizuki kalung, kan?"

"Sou dakedo," pemuda jangkung itu mengangguk. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Okane ga nai," jawab Ryutaro.

Sekali lagi Yuto membuat gestur berpikir, "Kalau begitu kau _harus_ membuatkan Shirakawa hadiah."

"Tapi apa?" tanya pemuda bermarga Morimoto itu tak sabar.

"Sou desu ne..." pemuda bermarga Nakajima itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya pada dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau _cookies_? Banyak perempuan menyukai _cookies_ dengan berbagai bentuk, kan?"

Ryutaro ikut berpikir, "Ide yang bagus. Tapi enah kenapa aku tidak merasa bukan ide yang tepat untuk kulakukan," ia mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau _cake_? Kau tahu, _birthday cake_!" pemuda yang lebih tinggi menjentikkan jarinya. "Waktu ulang tahunku, Hikari-chan membuatkanku _strawberry shortcake_," tambahnya.

"Kurasa idemu boleh juga," Ryutaro mengangguk senang. "Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa membuat _cake_," bibirnya kembali tertekuk.

Yuto tersenyum lebar, "Minta ajari saja pada Yama-chan!" Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum pemuda bermarga Morimoto itu ikut tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Bel tanda bubar sekolah sudah berdering lebih dari dua jam yang lalu. Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu tampak sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Sudah sejak dua menit yang lalu ia mondar-mandir di sekitar pintu ruang klub penyiar radio. Matanya sesekali mengamati jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manisnya di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

Tepat sebelum gadis itu membukanya, pintu itu terlebih dulu dibuka. Seorang pemuda tampak di ambang pintu, sebelah tangannya menenteng blazer yang memang dilipat asal. "Ah, Shirakawa, doushita?"

Gadis itu, Shirakawa Akira, balik bertanya, "Apa kau melihat Ryuu, Okamoto-kun?"

"Ryuu? Bukannya dia sudah pulang sejak tadi? Dia bahkan tidak ikut acara siaran setelah pulang sekolah," pemuda bernama Okamoto Keito itu menjawab.

"Hee? Hontou?" gadis itu terbelalak. Keito segera mengangguk. "Ja, arigatou, Okamoto-kun!"

"Yo," sahut Keito sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Akira segera mengeluarkan keitainya, mengetik _mail_ untuk kekasihnya dengan cepat.

_To: __**Ryuu**_

_Subject: Doko?_

_Ryuu, doko? Bukannya kita akan pulang bersama hari ini?_

.

_From: __**Ryuu**_

_Subject: Re:Doko?_

_Gomeeeeeen... Ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Gomenasaaaai _-/|\-

.

Akira menghela nafas. Ini dia, kadang pacarnya itu suka membatalkan janji seperti ini. Jelas mengesalkan bagi Akira. Meskipun sebenarnya tanpa janji untuk pulang bersama Ryutaro ia akan tetap pulang lebih sore dari biasanya, akan tetapi tetap saja ia kesal karena Ryutaro tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya. Gadis berambut sebahu itu pun melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sepi itu sendirian.

.

.

Yamada Ryosuke menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya sejak menjejakkan kakinya di dapur milik keluarga Morimoto. Resep _cake_ cokelat hasil usul dari Yuto masih tertempel di lemari pendingin. Ini sudah percobaan ketiga kali dalam pembuatan _cake_ yang sudah dimulai Ryutaro sejak setengah jam setelah bel bubar sekolah berbunyi. Sayangnya tak satu pun yang menghasilkan buah manis. Seluruh _cake_ percobaan buatan Ryutaro, kata Ryosuke, tak layak dimakan. _Cake_ pertama jadinya terlalu lembek, malah terlihat seperti gundukan lumpur cokelat yang bahkan tak bisa dikeluarkan dari loyangnya. _Cake_ kedua pun masih jauh dari kata berhasil, Ryutaro salah mengatur panas ovennya sehingga _cake _itu gosong seketika. Meskipun _cake _ketiga penampilannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada dua _cake_ percobaan sebelumnya, sayangnya Ryutaro tanpa sengaja memasukkan garam ke dalam adonannya, bukannya gula. Jadilah kue itu asinnya minta ampun.

"Aku menyerah!" seru Ryutaro, menepuk-nepuk tangannya pada celemek penuh noda yang ia kenakan.

Ryosuke menatapnya, "Jadi, kau mau memberi Shirakawa hadiah apa, Ryuu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sang pemilik nama tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia masih memikirkannya sampai saat ini. Jelas tak mungkin memberikan Akira _cake_ gagal buatannya, kan? "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ryutaro dengan suara kecil.

"Deshou?" Ryosuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau pikir kau susah-susah belajar membuat _cake_ untuk siapa?"

'_Benar juga... Aku tidak boleh menyerah sampai bisa membuat _cake_ yang enak untuk Aki-chan!'_ batin sulung Morimoto itu penuh semangat. Ia mengangguk, "Yosh, ayo mulai lagi, Yama-chan!"

"Nah, itu baru semangat!" pemuda bermarga Yamada itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian Ryutaro, yang masih dibantu Ryosuke, pun kembali mencoba membuat _birthday cake_ untuk Akira.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 6 tepat. Akhirnya sebuah _cake_ cokelat yang terlihat lumayan bagus ada di atas meja makan. Ryutaro tersenyum puas menatap hasil karyanya itu. Meskipun ia memang mendapat pengarahan dari Ryosuke, ia tetap senang karena hampir seluruh pengerjaannya ia lakukan sendiri. Sulung Morimoto itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi, masih menatap kue buatannya dengan puas.

"Akhirnya, di percobaan keenam berhasil, ya?" kata Ryosuke, tersenyum.

Ryutaro mengangguk, "Yah, setidaknya kue ini bisa dimakan."

"Setuju," timpal Ryosuke. "Ja, kau sudah memikirkan akan memberikannya dengan cara bagaimana, Ryuu?"

Sang lawan bicara memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa aku hanya akan memberikan ini langsung padanya."

Ryosuke tersenyum, "Hmm... _simple but sweet_," komentarnya.

.

Akira sudah mengirimi Ryutaro _mail_ lebih dari dua kali semalam, tetapi kekasihnya itu baru membalasnya di pagi hari dengan kata-kata singkat; "Gomen, kemarin aku lelah sekali, jadi ketiduran." Gadis bermarga Shirakawa itu sudah _bad mood_ sejak pagi karena hal itu.

"Doushita, Aki-chan?" tanya Mochizuki Hikari.

"Aku kesal, sejak kemarin Ryuu menyebalkan!" jawab Akira sebelum menceritakan bahwa Ryutaro tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya lalu tidak membalas _mail_ dari dirinya.

Begitu selesai, Hikari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kira-kira Ryuu kenapa, ya?" Akira menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Hikari merasakan keitainya bergetar lalu ia merogoh sakunya. "Ah, _mail_."

_From: __**Yuto**_

_Subject: None_

_Hikari-chan, pulang sekolah nanti ke atap sekolah ya! Jangan lupa ajak Shirakawa._

.

"He?" sekali lagi sang pemilik keitai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menunjukkan isi _mail_ itu pada Akira.

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" tanyanya.

Hikari mengangkat bahunya bersamaan, "Entahlah."

.

Ryutaro menatap kotak berisi _cake_ buatannya. Tadi malam, dengan bantuan Ryosuke tentunya, ia berhasil membuat tulisan 'Happy Birthday Aki-chan' dengan cokelat putih yang dilelehkan. Ia menghirup udara ke dalam paru-parunya, kemarin memang hari yang sangat panjang bagi Ryutaro saat ia membuat kue namun menjadi sangat singkat ketika ia menatap _cake_ yang sudah terbungkus rapi di dalam kotak. Ia berjanji tidak akan melupakan ulang tahun pacarnya lagi tahun depan.

Tak jauh dari Ryutaro, keempat sahabatnya tengah berdiri di sambil mengobrol ringan. "Jadi, kemarin kau mengajar Ryuu membuat kue?" tanya Keito pada Ryosuke yang sedang meminum susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Ryosuke mengangguk.

"Berhasil?" tanya Yuuri.

Sekali lagi Ryosuke mengangguk. "Ne, asal kalian tahu ya, kue yang ada di tangannya itu," Ryosuke mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Ryutaro, "adalah hasil percobaan keenam kali."

"Heeee..." terdengar koor dari empat pemuda yang lain.

"Yang lainnya gagal?" kali ini Yuto yang bertanya.

Ryosuke tertawa, "Hancur total! Hahahahaha... Pokoknya kita berdua sampai sempat sakit perut." Keempat pemuda yang lain menyusul Ryosuke tertawa.

"Yah, setidaknya akhirnya dia bisa membuat yang normal, kan?" kata Yuto, yang lain menjawabnya dengan anggukan setuju.

"Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh."

"Maksudmu, Keito?" tanya Yuuri.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh," jawab pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Tak lama, kedua orang yang ditunggu, Akira dan Hikari, pun tiba. Keduanya sama-sama menatap kelima pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu ada di atap sekolah dengan tatapan bingung. Hikari langsung menghampiri Yuto, "Doushita?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menarik Hikari agar gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya, "Kita lihat dari sini saja," katanya.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Hikari.

"Ryuu mau memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Shirakawa," Ryosuke yang menjawab.

"Hadiah ulang tahun?" Hikari menatap keempat pemuda itu bingung, "Tapi ulang tahun Aki-chan kan..."

"Sstt..." potong Yuuri, "Sudah mau mulai tuh!" Hikari hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Ryuu, doushita?" tanya Akira. Matanya menatap wajah Ryuu dan kotak yang ada di tangannya bergantian.

Ryutaro menyodorkan kotak itu, "Bukalah."

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Akira membuka kotak itu perlahan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari isi kotak itu adalah sebuah _cake_ cokelat berukuran tak terlalu besar dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday Aki-chan' tertulis di atasnya. Ekspresi kaget langsung terlihat di wajah gadis bermarga Shirakawa itu. "Ryuu, ini..."

"Otanjoubi omedetou!" Ryutaro mengangguk, "Itu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya, yah walaupun dapat bantuan sedikit dari Yama-chan sih... Hehehe..." Sulung Morimoto itu menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tahu kelihatannya tidak enak, tapi rasanya cukup enak kok!"

"Tapi, Ryuu, ulang tahunku kan besok," kata Akira.

"Eh?" kali ini giliran Ryutaro menatap Akira bingung. Bukan kah ulang tahun kekasihnya itu hari ini, tanggal 15 September? "Maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa... Ulang tahunku kan tanggal 16 September, bukan tanggal 15!" Akira menghela nafas.

Sang sulung Morimoto menatap kekasihnya, lalu menunduk dalam-dalam, "Gomenasai!"

"Ii yo," kata Akira. "Lagi pula kau kan sudah capek-capek membuat kue ini, kita makan sama-sama saja, yuk!" Kemudian gadis itu pun meraih pisau plastik yang ada di dalam kotak itu sebelum memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. "Kalian juga, sini!" katanya pada Hikari dan keempat sahabat Ryutaro.

"Jadi ulang tahunnya Shirakawa itu besok?" tanya Yuto.

Hikari mengangguk, "Tadi aku mau bilang begitu, tapi Chinen memotong perkataanku."

"Hehehe gomen..." Yuuri hanya nyengir.

"Ah, ternyata itu yang aku lupakan..." gumam Keito.

"Yokatta, kupikir Shirakawa itu tipe cewek yang akan memutuskan pacarnya kalau pacarnya itu tidak ingat ulang tahunnya," kata Ryosuke.

"Yah, Shirakawa orangnya baik sih..." Yuuri mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi tak kusangka Ryuu segitu pelupanya sampai melupakan ulang tahun pacar sendiri," timpal Yuto. "Kalau aku sih tidak akan melupakan ulang tahunnya Hikari-chan," katanya sambil merangkul gadis di sebelahnya.

"Oh ya? Memang ulang tahunku kapan?" tanya Hikari.

"Tanggal 3 bulan 2 kan?" kata Yuto penuh percaya diri.

"Baka!" Hikari langsung melepaskan rangkulan pemuda di sampingnya, "Tanggal 2 bulan 3!"

"Hahahahahaha..." Keempat pemuda lainnya tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Mazu, buat Shirakawa Akira-chan, gomenasaaaaaaaai fanfic ultah yang telat bangeeet! Sebenernya idenya tuh baru muncul H-3 sebelum kamu ultah. Dan sayangnya aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya sampai akhirnya baru bisa diberesin dari tiga hari yang lalu dan diedit hari ini. Terus soal judul, itu juga gara-gara aku bingung sih... Gomeeeen banget banget!

Gimana ceritanya? Garing kaan? Hahahaha gomen ne Reader-tachi! Ja, review?


End file.
